


Dear Viggo 1,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando reply to the next letter he received from Viggo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Viggo 1,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this story, there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers that prevents them from being the same place. This leads to them sending letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo, [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528) Orlando's reply is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317530),  
> Second letter from Viggo, [Dear Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317531)

Dear Viggo,

I can only imagination that you would think I would want to be pushed from you. Why? I will not allow you to get a chance to try to find reason for me to stop loving you. I have fallen and fallen hard.

There is no effort for me to love you. I can say, as many times that, I thought I was in love; there are no limits for my love for you. Not colour, nor race, nor age or what ever you would try to come up with when you have found the right one. I am one hundred percent sure of that you are for me.

You are so observant and read things that I did not write. Yet I told you there in between the lines my true feelings. Isn't that how it should work between lovers? I can not think of any other way. So yes, my promise will be standing. I love you.

I love to have sex with you.

I love to cuddle with you.

I love to create things with you.

I love, I love, and I love you.

Do you hear that!

You fool! Filthy human.

The love shall be immortal. If you were here, I would have shagged you until tomorrow, for proof.

From you prissy elf.

Ps. Gen melin

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Not For Angels


End file.
